Tercer piso
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Una joven casa necesita una escalera y un tercer piso para estar completa. Quizás sea momento de disolver la paz y construir algo nuevo, pero más que nada romper con la rutina.


**Cigarros**

En una gran aldea, una casa costosa; en la casa una habitación oscura; y en la habitación dos mesitas de luz a los cotados de la amplia cama, una cómoda con espejo y unas cortinas blancas que impedían que el reflejo de la luna entrara por el balcón. Sobre la cama, bajo las finas y blancas sabanas, dos cuerpos descansaban, cuando removiéndose, una mujer se despierta y se sienta. A pesar de la penumbra, se nota como su cabellera rubia se extiende sobre sus espalda, y como su fino cuerpo respira algo agitado. Las bellas pestañas jugaban a abrir y cerrar sus parpados dos o tres veces para despertarla totalmente.

Ya no recordaba desde cuando se tomaba la rutina de levantarse a las tres y media de la mañana, para salir al balcón y fumar un cigarro. Ya no recordaba desde cuando había tomado el hábito de fumar, y muchos menos recordaba el porque. Sólo sabía que era rutina levantarse a la misma hora y ahogarse con el humo de aquel tabaco sólo para calmar.

Entonces, como era una noche completamente normal, y de rutina, ella tanteo sobre los pies de su cama, completamente a oscuras, alguna prenda para no salir desnuda. Lo más rápido que halló fue una camisa, que después de colocársela descubrió que no era suya. Luego abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, buscando la caja de cigarros y un encendedor. Sus pequeños pies tocaron el piso frío, y caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta de vidrio. Miró hacia atrás, verificando que no había hecho ruido, y que el hombre que yacía en la cama aun concibiera su sueño. Y en aquel silencio mortal, el hombre aun dormía, respirando placido y tranquilo, como si a su alrededor nada sucediera. Abrió despacio y cuidadosa la puerta corrediza y salió.

Afuera, bajo el manto de estrellas y sorprendida por el frío de la noche, prendió su vicio sin dejar de observar la cantidad de luces encendidas en los edificios de los alrededores. De todas las noches que llevaba con su rutina, nunca antes había notado tanta actividad. Apoyo sus codos sobre la baranda y presto atención a los movimientos de la noche.

Frente a su casa, cruzando la calle, había un edificio de tres pisos, y en la planta baja, había una pareja. Quizás amantes o recién casados, o simplemente una pareja de jóvenes disfrutando de una primera noche. Pero fuera cual fuera su historia, era obvio que no era una noche más para aquellos dos, todo indicaba ser algo especial, principalmente por la actitud tímida de la que parecía ser la jovencita.

Dejo caer las primeras cenizas a la calle, y exhaló el humo tratando de tirarlo hacia abajo. Se había puesto a pensar en todas aquellas noches hermosas en las que se hallaba junto a su amado, y como él la trataba sin romper jamás la belleza de las noches.

Subió su vista apenas, suspirando el aire frío, y en una ventana sobre el tercer piso, había una mujer. Fijo su mirar en aquella ventan, que especialmente le llamó la atención. Todo indicaba que se trataba de una muchacha sentaba dándole de mamar a su pequeño. Entonces se sonrió con tristeza, aquella mujer disfrutaba de algo que ella comenzaba anhelar.

Tapó su rostro y restregó sus manos sobre sus ojos. El sueño le ganaba, pero el odio de volver a la cama la mantenía aun allí. Termino su cigarro y dejo caer la colilla a la calle. Suspiró resignada, sacando de la caja un nuevo pucho y tratando de encenderlo. De pronto sintió como unas manos fuertes y frías le tomaban la cintura. Giró para verle, haciéndose la desentendida, pero él no era tonto, y ella lo sabía.

El joven era apenas más alto, con un cuerpo fuerte y una mirada muy oscura. Traía el pelo suelto, caído sobre sus hombros, y vestía, apenas y desnudo, el pantalón de su pijama.

Sin decir palabra le tomo la muñeca y le quitó de la mano el puro, para darle una pitada y mirarla con incredulidad. Su camisa se veía muy bien sobre el cuerpo de su novia, sobre todo cuando sabía que bajo la tela no había nada más que piel. Sus ojos bajaron y subieron, admirando las piernas blancas y los pequeños piecitos, su cadera pronunciada, y como la camisa mal prendida dejaba que admirar de sus pechos. El cuello de la joven era delgado, y su cabeza redonda y fina a la vez. Para sus sentidos, ella era la mujer perfecta.

Satisfecho, sonrió un poco y se apoyó sobre la baranda del balconcillo. Observó, seguidamente la actividad de la noche, y acercando el cigarro nuevamente a su boca habló:

-¿Qué haces?- pronuncio con su tono misterioso y cotidiano.

Apenas giró el rostro y la miró a los ojos, pues tenía mucha curiosidad. Mientras que por su parte ella se acomodaba para verlo de perfil. No sabría que contestarle, ni como hacerlo, para ella era una rutina fumar bajo la oscuridad, aunque él pocas veces la pillaba. Normalmente evitaba despertarlo, y se metía en la cama minutos antes de que él despertara.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- cruzaba ella el tema irrelevante.

Como llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con ella, la conocía, y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba evitando un tema de conversación. Sus brazos, apoyados en el barandal, se cruzaron con comodidad, pasándole el cigarro, que ella rápidamente tomó. La vio llevárselo a la boca, y luego vomitar con bronca el humo, frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando una mueca de disgusto. Hasta enojada se veía bonita.

-Cuando di la vuelta entre las sabanas, descubrí que la cama estaba mas liviana, y faltabas- respondió sin miramientos, y sin dejar que ella objetara algo, repitió su pregunta anterior- Y contéstame: ¿qué haces?-

Sabía que no llegaría a sacarlo tanto del tema, y la insistencia le fastidiaba, así que optó por lo más fácil, que es darse por vencida. –Observo la noche- dijo copiando la postura de él, y mirando al frente.

Ambos observaban detalles insignificantes, mientras el silencio consumía lo que quedaba de aquel puro. Todo era tranquilo e iluminado, hasta el frío le daban un toque muy encantador al ambiente nocturno. Ella respiraba profundo, y el respondía a su sonora exhalación de un modo mas pasivo. En repetidas ocasiones ella, de reojo, lo miraba; sin embargo él, quieto, permanecía silencioso, sin darse por aludido.

-Shikamaru- llamó por su nombre, la joven- en la primera planta del edificio, hay una pareja muy joven, pasando una buena noche-

Él miró bien aquella ventana que le había sido invisible antes. Su novia tenía la razón, dentro del cuarto había una pareja disfrutando de una inexperta noche, y le causó gracia. No le parecía divertido que los jóvenes disfrutaran de lo más natural de los seres humanos, lo que le daba risa era saber como su novia se entrometía en lo que los demás hacían. Mas, cubriendo su gracia, la chica volvió a hablar.

-En el segundo piso, las luces del departamento están apagadas. Ese matrimonio disfruta de la tranquilidad, y más que nada de la compañía- comentó, sabiendo quienes eran sus vecinos, y conociéndolos hasta en las más ridículas cosas.

Ahora él estaba sorprendido, algo raro le pasaba a su mujer y no pudo evitar verla con impresión y duda. Seguramente esta conversación llevaría a algo más profundo que solo presentar el vecindario. Prudente permaneció callado, esperando que continuase con su discurso.

-Y en el tercer piso- se atrevió a continuar- una mujer calma a su hijo del desvelo, mientras su marido prepara un té para ella-

Levantando los ojos vio con admiración que su mujer tenía razón. Era increíble lo atenta que se podía estar; porque viendo con detalles, en lo que parecía ser la cocina había un hombre con una taza en la mano, mientras en el otro cuarto se hallaba una madre con su bebé. Nuevamente dejó que la risa le consumiera las ganas de objetar.

-Shikamaru- se giró para verlo de frente, invitándolo a una charla cara a cara- ¿Qué dices si nosotros, construidos nuestro tercer piso?-

La propuesta era más que una indirecta invitación. La ironía lo dejo sin palabras, su actual casa tenía dos pisos, y con respecto a su relación ellos estaban disfrutando de un año conviviendo juntos. Ya habían regocijado mucho sus primeros pasos, y pasaban por el transe de una pareja llena de orden y paz, tal vez era momento de acabar con la paz, y construir un tercer piso.

-Ja… Temari- volvió a su antigua posición sobre el barandal- siempre me han gustado tus propuestas indecentes- El tono en el que él se lo decía, le sonó bastante dulce, era una forma de aceptar su petición con un grato disimulo. Se abrazó a él con alegría, sintiendo el tibio calor que tenía su piel.

-Pero si quieres un bebé- continuó enderezándose para retirarse del lugar, y espero estar frente a la puerta y de espaldas a ella, para terminar- Promete dejar la costumbre de levantarte tarde y fumar tontamente-

* * *

**Dedicado a las fans de Shikatema...**

**Que todo sea por mi genio favorito.**

**Un fic muy sugg  
**


End file.
